Scool for evil teens and other types
by haunting hanyou
Summary: Ok this is a Inu Kag and San Mir fic. In this story the gang is in a high school for kids who like to pull pranks. Will these heartless teens fall in love? And why is there a prep there?
1. Chapter 1

...**BOOM **"Oh shit damn crap what the fuck am I going to do...Oh hi mom how have you been? No I didn't blow up the house some stalker did it. Yup I saved Buyo. No not my homework. Sad and I was working on my project 2 almost finished it. no im not lying. Ehh hee he um uh I got to go bye. Yup thats what ill say when she comes home yup thats what i'll do sounds good" 17 year old Kagome sat in her yard her house totally inailated and she was covered in slimy well some color stuff she couldn't make out.

Oh yeah when her mom came home shed be dead at least she saved her cat.Kagome leaned back she heard a car pull in and a door open then close.

"1...2...3" Kagome counted.

"**KAGOME WHAT DID YOU DO**" Kagome's mom yelled.

"Oh hi mom how have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Di...did you blow up the house" Ami asked (Kagome's mom remember that).

"Again" Ami said as an after thought.

"No I didn't blow up the house some stalker did it" Kagome said.

"Ok if you didn't do it did you save the cat"

"Yup I saved Buyo"

"Homework"

"no not my homework"

"Really"

"aa..Yup _wasnt expecting that_ Sad and I was working on my project 2 almost finished it"

"Are you lying"

"No im not lying"

Ami raised an eye brow.

"Ehh hee he um uh I got to go bye" with that said Kagome took off running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup thats how it all started thats why she is at this school. Oh how she would dread it.

But the bright side is Kagome is gonna make some friends maybe something more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So do you like it so far I hope so if not the please call this number...1-800-I dont give a fuck...thats it 1-800- I dont give a fuck. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

A 17 year old Sango was in her kitchen makeing a huge sundae.

"Kohaku do we have any more whipcream" Sango yelled.

"What happened to the eight bottles in the fridge" her brother asked while looking in the fridge.

"um I dunno" Sango said while looking into the trash can were the empty bottles lay.

"Im gonna go to the store" Sango said.

"But there closed its like 10" Kohaku said.

" I have my ways" Sango said while walking out and to a store.

And sure enough it was closed she walked to the back and a door was open so she went in.

She grabbed some bottles of whip cream and chocolate and left some money on the counter.

It was a hot night so Sango walked slowly.

While on the outside a gaurd was patrolling he saw the door open so he went to close it but he heard sounds.

He went in there to find Sango with her bag of stuff filling a big tub with soda and junk.

"Hey kid what are you doing" he asked.

Im filling this with water I came here to but some stuff I left my money on the counter and well it was hot so im going to cool off" Sango said not scared at all.

"Well um im gonna have to take you down town" he said.

"Why down town the stores right here"

"To the police station" the police officer said while grabbing Sango.

"but they dont have whip cream let go of me you stalker" Sango yelled while punching the officer.

Wrong move so the took Sango to the police station and they decided she would go to the school Kagome was going to go to.

So that was her story chapter 3-Why miroku is going to go to this school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that is the end of chapter 2 chapter 3 will be on either today or the day after today. 

Now does everyone remember the number if you dont like it just go to chapter one. 

Well bye I hope people review i am sad i only got 2 reviews.


End file.
